


Sign Language

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Lazytown Prompts [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Deaf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Prompt: one's deaf and the other one learns to say "I love you," in sign language.





	Sign Language

Robbie’s inventions rarely got out of hand. Normally they were well controlled or at least so mundane that if they did backfire, it wouldn’t cause any permanent physical issues. Maybe throw a kid on to the ground, but Sportacus would save them, no big problem.

That was until some invention that was supposed to silence Sportacus forever backfired and caused Robbie to permanently become deaf. Which was definitely not what the invention was for and Robbie tried, tried with everything he had, to fix it, but there was no fix. And he knew that.

Robbie wasn’t seen around Lazytown for a few weeks and Sportacus was worried, but he knew Robbie didn’t like socializing and his crystal hadn’t gone off for Robbie.

Robbie was seen around Lazytown a few times after the initial weeks, but he didn’t interact the same way and didn’t respond to anyone’s yells. He didn’t disguise himself or try to run Sportacus out of town, but by far the most confusing part was Robbie completely stopped telling all the kids to be quiet. No one could figure out why.

That was until Sportacus’s crystal went off in the middle of the night. It wasn’t for any of the children as they were all soundly in their bed, along with Bessie and the Mayor. He knew it was for Robbie.

He went to Robbie’s latch and knocked on it a few times before opening it and shouting Robbie’s name down. There was no response.

“I’m coming down, Robbie!” he yelled and then jumped in.

Sportacus heard Robbie’s sobs echo off the walls before he was completely in the liar. When he got down and was stable on his feet, Robbie didn’t look up from his hands. He didn’t even seem to notice Sportacus had entered.

“Robbie?” Sportacus said. He took a few steps towards Robbie, who still didn’t seem to hear him. “Robbie?” he tried again. Eventually, he was standing right next to Robbie, worried to no end for him. He had yet to respond and he was still sobbing in to his hands, the sobs wracking his body in a horrible way. Sportacus tentatively put his hand on Robbie and Robbie immediately jumped back, prompting Sportacus to pull his hand away.

“Sorry, Robbie,” he said. Robbie didn’t give a spoken response, instead scowling at him. It wasn’t very effective as his eyes were puffy, red, and still wet. Sportacus waited for Robbie to say something, but all Robbie did was sneer at him.

“What’s wrong?” Sportacus asked as gentle as he could manage. Robbie was looking straight at Sportacus, but wasn’t responding in his usual way. Sportacus expected Robbie to suddenly burst and push him away, not just… sit there.

“You can tell me anything, Robbie,” Sportacus pushed. Robbie looked at him, confused, and that was when it hit Sportacus. “You can’t hear, can you?”

Robbie looked away and rubbed at his eyes to make them less blurry, in hopes that he would be able to read Sportacus’s lips. As much as he wanted the menace to leave, he also wanted the help he offered.

Sportacus pointed to his ears and suddenly Robbie caught on. He shook his head. Sportacus’s eyes softened even more with a deep frown.

“I’m so sorry, Robbie.” Robbie fell into his arms and sobbed again.

A year passed by and Robbie was getting used to not being able to hear, but he still woke up every day expecting to hear again. When Sportacus started sleeping over at Robbie’s, Robbie would often stay awake, cuddled into Sportacus, wishing he could hear the little moans and whimpers Sportacus let out.

He learned how to read lips really well and he and Sportacus were learning sign language together, but neither were very good at it. Stephanie picked it up a lot better than they did and would often come to Robbie and sign something that Robbie didn’t understand.

Once, Sportacus signed something that Robbie didn’t know. Robbie was rightfully confused, as he didn’t know Sportacus was learning on his own. Sportacus blushed when Robbie requested a translation and he looked down.

“Are you okay?” Robbie asked. Sportacus nodded. “Good.”

“I said,” Sportacus started before he realized Robbie couldn’t read his lips while looking down. He looked up. “I said ‘I love you’.” Sportacus did the symbols while explaining.

Robbie jumped onto Sportacus’s chest, knocking him down in the process. He excitedly peppered Sportacus’s face with kisses, only wishing he could hear him giggling.

“I love you too, Sportastupid.”


End file.
